Losing Grace
by HistoricalCouples28
Summary: The aftermath of Endgame, Series 8


**Losing Grace**

Boyd cared about everyone on his team especially Grace so when he and the team found out that she had been kidnapped by Linda Cummings, he was determined to save her. But when Linda told him that he had to choose between his son and Grace by forcing him to kill his son's murderer in exchange for Grace's life, he couldn't go ahead with it. He didn't want to choose between his son and Grace. He didn't want to choose between two people close to him. Even though Penny had been the one responsible for Luke's death, he didn't want to give Linda the satisfaction that she had won her Endgame by proving to her that she was right; by showing her that he was a killer. Grace wouldn't have wanted him to even if it meant risking her own life and neither would Luke. But he couldn't lose Grace. He didn't want to make the team go through the ordeal again of losing another member. He had been through so much over the past eight years , they all had and losing another valuable team member would just be two much for them to cope with. Losing Mel had been the hardest for all them especially Boyd and Frankie. For one, they had been a team since the unit had first set up and over the years they had grown close. The five of them had become more like a family than just a team; Mum, dad and three kids. With everything they could ask for, from a kind and loving mother to a difficult but protective father they thought nothing could happen to them. But they were wrong. When Mel died, the family was no more. It was a difficult time in the team's history and with her gone, Frankie decided to depart the unit and the memories it held forever. With only three members left and steal reeling with their grief, the team sort of drifted apart. However it was Grace who kept them together.

Luke's death also had a massive impact on Boyd but with Grace there to help him deal with his grief, he had managed to get over it. So when he had to choose between Luke and Grace, he couldn't call the shot. He had already lost one person close to him and two members of his team, he wasn't about to lose someone else. Losing her would be unbearable for both the team and more importantly for him. He wouldn't be able to deal with his grief not without Grace. And even though he would have the others to help him through their time of need it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't understand him, the way Grace did, they wouldn't know what to say to him like Grace did and most importantly they wouldn't be Grace. Grace, the one who knew what to do when he lost his temper, the one who knew when to turn a blind eye, the one who knew when to question him, when to challenge him whenever he stepped over a line. And the one who was always there for him no matter what.

Seeing her gagged, being held hostage by that psychopath Boyd was even more determined to find her and save her. The moment he burst into the room, it took him only a few seconds for him to take in the scene that was in front of him. Leaning over her victim, Linda was putting a drip into Grace's arm about to put the chemicals into it and Boyd charged at her to prevent her from doing it. But Linda ran in the other direction, he ran after her only to stop for a moment beside Grace to check if she was alright before telling Spence who had just entered to look after her while he went after Linda. Spence quickly ran up Grace and removed the gag from her mouth,

"You had us worried there." He told her. Like Boyd when they found out that Linda had kidnapped Grace, Spence had been worried about one thing and one thing only. Grace's safety. Grace had always been a motherly figure towards him, Frankie and Mel in the past and that hadn't changed so when he thought of Grace being Linda's next victim, he couldn't imagine her not being there to give him advice or being there to mediate Boyd's anger when he shouted at the team. Losing Grace would have a huge impact on the team but no more so than Boyd and Spence knew it. Although he had seen the two of them having their disagreements, he knew that their friendship ran deep. He knew that Grace meant a lot to Boyd and although Spence knew that Boyd would never admit it to anyone, he knew that Boyd needed her more than he realized. It was obvious to Spence right from the moment he had seen the two of them together that their friendship was strong but it wasn't until that very incident with Linda that he saw how strong it was. Spence knew that if Grace's life was being threatened Boyd would drop everything just to ensure that she was unharmed and safe.

When Spence was reassured that Grace was alright, he took after Boyd. Minutes later both men returned, whatever happened up there on the balcony Linda was no longer with them. Grace was sitting in the wheel chair; her head hung upon her chest and her breathing was very slow but still could be heard. Spence took out his mobile and dialed the unit's number. It rang for a few seconds before Eve's voice came through.

"Spence?" she asked.

Spence took a deep breath before answering,

"Eve, bring yourself and Kat down here. There is a crime scene to be processed. Oh and call an ambulance too, will you"

"An ambulance?" she said, her voice barley a whisper.

"Tell you when you get here." He replied before disconnecting the call.

By the time Eve and Kat arrived at the warehouse, the paramedics had Grace inside. Boyd sat with her in the ambulance, to the others there was no question as to who would go with her to the hospital. So as the ambulance drove off with its lights and sirens blaring, the younger members stared with looks of worry and concern. Once they had completed the scene, the three of them headed towards the hospital. Arriving at the hospital, they went straight to reception.

"Excuse me," Spence said to the young man at reception, "but we are looking for a Dr. Grace Foley. She was brought in about half an hour ago. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry but I can't but if you go down the hall and wait in the relative's room someone will be with you shortly."

Frustrated Eve, Spence and Kat walked towards the relative's room. Inside they found Boyd sat on a sofa looking down at the carpet. Spence went up to him,

"Sir what's going on? They won't tell us anything. How is she?"

Boyd turned, his eyes glistened with tears.

"She's gone."

Spence looked confused,

"What do you mean she's gone?" his voice quivering as he spoke.

"I mean Spence, she's dead"

Spence couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither did the others.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"Linda's what happened!" Boyd boomed angrily.

It was done, Linda had won her Endgame and Grace, Grace was dead. Silence fell upon them. No one dared to break it, she was gone just like Mel. Just like Luke and Stella. He had lost her; he had lost all of them. And that thought he silently cried.


End file.
